


Here With You

by 27summer



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27summer/pseuds/27summer
Summary: Post 1x77. Valentina goes to Juliana, trying to give her comfort.





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> No plot really. Just a little thing I wrote because I've become obsessed with these two. Thanks for reading.

Val knocked softly on Juliana’s bedroom door. She couldn’t believe that Lupita had actually let her in the house but considering everything Juliana had been through, Val figured Lupita was forgetting how much she hated her.

After a few minutes of no response, Val slowly opened the door. Juliana was sleeping but she didn’t look peaceful. She whimpered, tossing and turning on the bed. Val made her was over, placing a hand on Juliana’s back.

“No, no! Please! I don’t-”

“Juls, wake up.” Val shook her lightly. “You’re okay.”

“No!” Juliana gasped and sat up, staring Val with wild eyes.

“You’re okay,” Val repeated, rubbing Juliana’s shoulders.

“I- I had a nightmare,” Juliana said.

“You did.” Val nodded.

“What are you doing here?” Juliana asked.

Val shrugged her shoulders, pulling her hands away. Things were still so awkward between them. She wanted to make things go back to normal but she didn’t know how. “I was worried about you. I had to see you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you really?” Val asked, not believing her for a second.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Juliana crossed her arms and looked at her stubbornly.

“Juls. I know everything’s a mess right now but you don’t have to be so strong. I’m here for you.”

Juliana looked away. “I don’t know why you would be. I hurt you.”

“I love you,” Val said honestly. “”I don’t care about anything else.”

Juliana shook her head. “You don’t need to be here for me. Not after everything I did and everything that’s going on. Lucho and-”

“Lucho’s gone. He’s buried. I can’t do anything about that. But you-” Val moved closer to her. “You need me and I can help you.”

“I-I’m fine,” Juliana insisted, jerking away when Val tried to embrace her.

“Please. I just want to help you.” Val struggled to keep herself steady. Juliana didn’t need to know she’d hurt her feelings.

“I- I don’t- I can’t- I-” Juliana burst into tears, pulling her knees up to her chest and sobbing.

“Juls.” Val wrapped her arms around her, holding tight even as Juliana tried to pull away. “You’re here with me. And I’m going to do whatever I can to make sure nothing ever happens to you again.”

Finally allowing herself a moment of comfort, Juliana burrowed closer to Val, burying her face in Val’s chest. Juliana lifted her head and looked at her after several minutes. “Sorry.”

“You didn’t nothing to apologize for.”

“I cried all over you.”

“That’s why I’m here. You need someone to hold you while you cried. And I’ve got arms.” Val smiled sheepishly.

Juliana wiped at her eyes. “I don’t know why I’m like this. I’m home. I’m safe. But I still feel like everything’s going to blow up.”

“It’s been a long couple of weeks for you.” Val brought Juliana’s hand to her lips and kissed it. “You needed to let it out.”

“I still feel bad,” Juliana whispered.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could make it all go away. I’d give anything for you to be okay.”

“It’s better now that you’re here.”

“Yeah?” Val asked shyly.

“Yeah. I’ve missed you so much.” Juliana cupped Val’s face in her hands. “I’ve been a mess without you. I do stupid things.”

“That doesn’t matter anymore. Not now.” Val forced herself to focus on Juliana and not anything else. Because the important thing was that Juliana was okay.

“You are so good to me. I don’t deserve you.” Juliana slid her hands to Val’s hair, gently stroking behind her ear.

“You, too. You’re perfect. I love you,” Val whispered, leaning into Juliana’s touch.

“Even now?”

“I think I always will.”

“Can- I’m tired but I don’t want you to leave me. Can you stay for a while?” Juliana asked.

Val smiled. “I’d stay forever if you’d let me.”

“You’re sweet.” Juliana grinned at her.

“It’s sappy.” Val blushed furiously, feeling like she’d said too much.

“Maybe. But I like it.” Juliana leaned back, pulling Val with her. “And I like you.”

Val shifted until she was lying her side, with Juliana’s back pressed to her front. “Is this all right?”

“It’s wonderful,” Juliana murmured, leaning back further into Val’s embrace.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen but I’m not going to let anyone separate us again. Not your mom or my sister or anyone. I don’t care what they think. I’m never going to leave you again,” Val swore, burying her face in Juliana’s hair.

“Really?” Juliana asked.

“Really.” Val squeezed tighter, affirming her words. “Unless you want me to go. Because I don’t want anything you don’t want.”

“I just want you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. But everything keeps getting messed up and I don’t know what to do.”

“Promise me that you’ll try. That we’ll make it work.”

“I can do that. I promise you we’ll make this work,” Juliana said.

“You have to mean it, Juls. Don’t say it because that’s what I want to hear,” Val said softly.

“Val.” Juliana turned flat on her back, staring up at Val. “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.”

“You did before,” Val pointed out. She closed her eyes. She didn’t want to make it difficult for Juliana but she had to be certain.

“I-”

“Look, I’ll be here for you no matter what. But you have to be sure that you want us. I think it would break my heart if you left me again.” Val opened her eyes, afraid of what Juliana had to say.

“That won’t happen again. I need you. I- I’m terrified of what it all means but I can’t be without you.” Juliana smiled up at her and Val couldn’t help but smile back.

“Good.” Val leaned down, pressing a gently kiss to Juliana’s lips. “Missed doing that.”

“Mmm.” Juliana wrapped her arms around Val’s neck, pulling her down on top of her. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Val muttered against her lips.

Finally, Juliana pulled back and yawned. “Sorry. I’m exhausted.”

“That’s okay. It’s been a long day. You’ve been through a lot.” Val pressed her forehead to Juliana’s. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“And you’ll stay?”

“As long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever,” Juliana mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

“Forever,” Val repeated. The world was a mess but she had Juliana in her arms and that’s all she could ask for.


End file.
